


Beacon Hills PD After Dark

by petershorcrux



Series: The Sheriff’s Just Desserts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Felching, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom!Jordan Parrish, dom!Sheriff Stilinski, sub!Derek Hale, sub!Jordan Parrish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8974705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petershorcrux/pseuds/petershorcrux
Summary: This really wasn't what Derek expected to find happening in the Beacon Hills Police Department in the middle of night but he's not really complaining.





	

**Author's Note:**

> something else that has been sitting on my computer for a bit. i proofread it a bit so there shouldn't be too many errors but if there are any glaring ones i apologise.
> 
> this was originally just supposed to be a jordan/sheriff stilinski fic but it kind of got away from me like immediately.

Stalking through the police station, Derek followed the scent of sex and the muffled moans and expletives being shouted into the dark and empty building. This was the last thing he expected to hear and smell when walking into the police station, there wasn’t really much that would lead him to believe that something of the sort would be happening in this of all places. He moved through the hallways apprehensively, he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t interested in finding who was so unabashedly fucking in the police station in the dead of night. 

Beacon Hills had gotten a large influx of new officers recently, what with the constant death of the previous officers that used to protect, and he uses the termly loosely, Beacon Hills. Not that they weren’t doing their job before, it was more that there wasn’t really much that they could do with the issues of Beacon Hills requiring the touch of supernatural people. Regardless, the new officers had seemed pretty professional by his standards, so Derek couldn’t really see any of them actually being up to this. 

He knew it wasn’t one of the teens because he could feel his phone vibrate with notifications every few moments. Though he supposes that could always just be Stiles incessantly messaging the group message they’d finally started with all of the people that would need to be aware of the supernatural fuckery going on in Beacon Hills.

As he neared the source of the smells and noises, Derek’s apprehension grew even more. He wasn’t entirely sure if he wanted to know who the two were. But the speedy creaking of the chair in Sheriff Stilinski’s office only made Derek’s dick harden and press itself hard against the zipper of his jeans. He couldn’t imagine one of the officer’s deciding to hook up in the Sheriff’s office, that seemed like one of the dumbest decisions any of them could make. Further, he could distinguish smells too much because the office smelled so heavily of Sheriff Stilinski and Parrish, the two that typically spent most of the time in that office talking about the supernatural that goes on in Beacon Hills. There was of course the smell of the others in their group, though not nearly as pronounced.

Derek’s hand hovered over the doorknob, just waiting for the right moment to open the door—mind obnoxiously reminding him that there wouldn’t really be a good time to open the door. However, when he heard someone, someone he knew, yell something that he wished they hadn’t he quickly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. 

For a moment they didn’t notice. For a moment, Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski didn’t notice, they just carried on. The image was really one to behold. Sheriff Stilinski sat in his desk chair facing the door, slacks around his ankles hands gripping so tightly onto Parrish’s ass that his hands were a pale white with a strong expression on his face; his hips rising up to smack against Parrish’s ass, balls following along in a quick pace and slapping against Parrish’s ass. Parrish was only in his button up, unbuttoned and draping loosely over his shoulders, head thrown back a little and bouncing up and down in earnest in the Sheriff’s lap, whining every now and again.  
It took a while for them to notice him, longer than Derek would’ve liked, but at the same time he kind of wished that they’d never noticed so he could’ve closed the door and slipped out of the police station, never to bring this up.

Stilinski was the first one to notice, eyes flicking to Derek and then back to Parrish and then back to Derek before his hips stilled. He looked at the man wide eyed and open mouthed. Parrish noticed by proxy, but it took him much longer. At first he continued his bouncing, breath hitching as the halting of Stilinski had his dick angled in his ass to hit just the right spot so that he could work his prostate. When Stilinski didn’t start moving again, however, he whined out a sir and then a please, both of which had Derek’s cock twitching with interest. It wasn’t until he looked at Sheriff Stilinski’s face and saw the shock on it that he whipped his head around to see Derek standing there. He looked at the other man, mouth moving and trying to make words for a minute. Derek noticed the drool dripping down from the side of the man’s mouth and unconsciously licked his lips, Parrish let out a small whimper in response.

Sheriff Stilinski’s eyes slowly move from Derek to the man in his lap. 

Both he and Derek take a sharp inhale when Parrish starts bouncing in Stilinski’s lap again. It wasn’t as needy and uncoordinated as it had previously been, instead he grinds into the Sheriff’s lap slowly and enticingly. Parrish bites his lip as his eyes rove over Derek’s clothed body, willing him to act.

Unconsciously, Derek moves his hand to palm at his the front of his jeans; Parrish tracks the movement with hungry eyes. 

“You fucking slut,” Sheriff Stilinski mumbles breathlessly before slapping Parrish’s ass and grinding his hips up as Parrish grinds down in time with him. Parrish lets out a high moan and his head falls back again.

After a few moments this, Parrish’s head fell down into the crook of Sheriff Stilinski’s neck and he whispered something to the older man that Derek couldn’t hear because his main focus was on the image of the Sheriff’s cock moving in and out of Parrish’s ass. When Parrish had finished whispering whatever it was, the Sheriff nodded and rolled his chair over to this desk, which had long since had papers thrown off of it and splayed Parrish out across it. 

“If you’re interested,” Sheriff Stilinski says, looking up at Derek with a cocky grin, “you can have his mouth.” The second he finished talking to Derek he directed his attention back to the man laying across his desk and slammed into him. Parrish let out what could easily be described as a scream and moved his hands up to slide across the Sheriff’s exposed chest, working the shirt down his shoulders and off his body.  
Derek took in the man’s form and was impressed by someone of his age being in such good shape. His dick gave another twitch in his jeans and it was the last incentive he needed to take Stilinski up on his offer, quickly working his fly open and sliding his jeans and underwear down just enough to free his cock. He stroked his cock languidly as he walked towards the pair, admiring the stretch of Parrish’s skin under the loosely hanging button up. 

Parrish’s chest was built perfectly, pecs standing full and firm and his abdomen having a clean Adonis-like form. The sharp V of his waist then burgeoned into thick hips and even thicker thighs which led to calves that constricted around Sheriff Stilinski and pulled him flush against his ass. An ass that Derek knew must have been formed by years of exercise and could only drool at how tight it must be.

With his head thrown over the edge of the desk, Parrish’s breathing hitched more and more the closer Derek got. He watched as Derek stroked his cock and bit his lip to the point of making it bleed, the sharp tang of the smell making Derek give a quiet growl.

When Derek was in arms length, Parrish gripped his thighs and tugged him closer. In response to that, however, Sheriff Stilinski smacked Parrish’s ass loudly, ripping a yelp from the younger man. “Manners,” the Sheriff said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice and Parrish let out a small sob.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” he said, holding Sheriff Stilinski’s gaze, frustrated tears welling in the corners of his eyes. The Sheriff fixed him with a stern look and thrust in roughly, tightening his hold on the younger man’s waist. The entire show has feeling Derek breathless and lightheaded. There’s a slight twinge of sympathy for Parrish coupled with respect felt for Sheriff Stilinski for having Parrish so well trained. His cock stands at full attention, arching up towards his stomach and aching, pre-come leaking from the head profusely.

Parrish gulps audibly and pulls his hands from Derek’s thighs, moving them down to rest beside his ass and gripping onto the edge of the desk. “I apologise, Mr. Hale,” he says defeatedly, and at the formality of it Derek’s cock twitches and drips pre-come onto Parrish’s lips. Parrish’s face burns bright red and he lets out a small breath and opens his mouth to receive more from Derek’s cock, eyes cloudy and wanting. Derek can see the blood, from Parrish’s rough treatment of his lip, and pre-come mixing on Parrish’s tongue and sliding from the tip of his tongue to the back of his mouth. The man’s lips are red and puffy, no doubt from having blown the Sheriff not too long ago. And Derek can’t wait to have his cock between those lips, no doubt skilled and fucking needing something between them; even if it will muffle the beautiful noises spilling fro m between them. Derek lets out a silent, fuck.

“Beautiful, isn’t he?” Sheriff Stilinski asks, never slowing down his pace into Parrish’s ass, smiling admiringly at the man under him. Derek meets the Sheriff’s eyes and nods numbly, gripping the base of his cock and squeezing to keep himself from coming. The sight of Parrish alone is driving him up the wall, but the husk in Stilinski’s voice is almost too much.

“Yes,” he responds quickly and, when Sheriff Stilinski raises his eyebrows, he quickly corrects himself, “yes, Sir,” he says and he feels a tingling in his groin. Sheriff Stilinski smirks and nods down at Parrish who has been speaking incoherently for the past minute.

Once Derek is able to focus himself from staring so openly at Sheriff Stilinski he looks down and focusses on Parrish and what he’s saying. It’s more of a jumble and between the thrusts into his ass that make him lose focus and let out lascivious moans, Derek only understands what is necessary. Things like, _Mr. Hale_ , and _please_ , and _fuck my mouth_ , and _I need your dick_ and so forth.

Derek shushes him softly and allows one hand to rest against Parrish’s throat, rubbing his Adam’s apple slowly. Parrish whines and grips the edge of the desk tighter, wanting to reach out and touch something. With his other hand Derek positions the head of his cock against Parrish’s bottom lip, dragging it along the supple flesh. Parrish’s back arches up violently as he lets out a pitiful, high pitched moan. He breaths heavily against Derek’s cock and the sound of nails scraping against wood vaguely registers in Derek’s mind, along with Sheriff Stilinski's’ chuckle.

Pushing his cock in slowly, Derek halts once he begins to feel the top of the back of Parrish’s tongue. “No,” Stilinski says quietly, having halted his thrusts for the time being to watch Derek who now looks up at him worried that he’s somehow overstepped, “all the way in, he can take it. Can’t you, baby?” He finishes looking at Derek’s cock sliding into Parrish’s mouth and rubbing lightly at Parrish’s stomach. Parrish’s chest begins to become slightly redder and he makes an affirming noise shaking slightly at the prase. Derek nods slowly and slowly pushes in the rest of the way. Parrish moans around his cock and Derek lets out a heavy breath, cursing silently.

“Now, start fucking his throat,” Stilinski says huskily, bringing back Derek’s urgency to come, “slowly at first, though, because you look close.” Derek feels himself blush and Stilinski chuckles knowingly.

Stilinski, too starts pushing into Parrish again, slowly at first. “Match my pace,” he says, calmly and holding Derek’s gaze. Derek can feel his blush intensify and he lets out a low “Sir,” matching the other man’s pace. He feels like Parrish, he’s only been in the room with Stilinski a few moments and he already feels completely under the other man’s control.

It continues like this for a while, the two men rocking into Parrish slowly and the man between them whining and squirming. At one point Sheriff Stilinski motions for Derek to lean in and once Derek has he kisses him and Derek’s hands immediately fly to the sides of the man’s face. The Sheriff chuckles in response and places and a hand behind Derek’s hand and pulls him close. Before their lips even begin moving against one another’s Derek is panting hard and moaning loudly. It’s been so long since he’s been this affected by someone and he can barely control himself. 

When Stilinski bites his lip and pulls back Derek lets out a shocked moan and hangs on the edge of coming. His bruised lips search for the Sheriff’s but never finds them. He opens his eyes, unaware to the fact that he’d ever closed them and finds the Sheriff staring at him with the same adoring stare he’d graced Parrish with before. Derek feels his chest burning and fights for the ability to breathe.

“Close?” the Sheriff asks, and Derek nods quickly.

“Please, Sir, I—” Derek starts.

“No,” the Sheriff says sternly, and Derek whines, “just a little longer.” He continues and picks up his pace into Parrish’s ass, the man between them letting out a moan that vibrates around Derek’s cock.

It feels like ages and Derek just hangs on, continuing to fuck Parrish’s throat as instructed, tears coming to his eyes with the need to come. He gnaws at his lip until it, like Parrish’s, begins to bleed. It heals slowly because his body isn’t sure what to focus: the sensation of his cock moving in and out of Parrish’s throat or something as minute as a small cut on his lip.

One of Parrish’s hands moves towards his dick and Stilinski grabs it quickly, gripping the man’s wrist tightly. “My cock not good even?” Sheriff Stilinski asks bitingly, as he thrusts harshly into the man. Parrish lets out a cry. “You know you disobeying only makes it so you have to wait even longer until I let you come.” Derek takes note of that. “You’ve been good today, though, so you’ll just have to wait a little longer now.” The Sheriff places the hand where it was on the desk and drags his nails along Parrish’s thigh—Parrish shivers furiously.

Parrish sobs around Derek’s cock and tightens his grip on the desk to keep from reaching for himself again. Stilinski sighs and rests a hand on Parrish’s side running his thumb up and down, shushing him softly. The show of tenderness and the way Parrish’s throat works around his cock when he makes those noises makes bow his back sharply.

“Please, Sir, I can’t,” Derek starts quietly, “I can’t,” and a broke sob coming from his lips. Derek feels wrecked and plants his hands against the desk, body hanging over Parrish’s defeatedly. At this point, he and Parrish are practically in the same boat, fighting every instinct in their bodies to chase their orgasm and completely at Sheriff Stilinski’s whim.

“Yes, you can, Derek, just a little longer.” Stilinski’s own hips stutter a little and then he comes in Parrish. Stilinski holds the man’s ass flush against his hips with the hand that had been used to soothe Parrish not too long ago and lets out a long groan. Derek watches in awe. 

Once the Sheriff has finished he pulls out quickly, placing a thumb over the used hole and motions for Derek to come over to his side. 

Derek pulls out of Parrish’s mouth slowly, for fear of accidentally coming, and slowly walks over to the Sheriff. Parrish whines and Stilinski shushes him and runs his free hand up Parrish’s body. 

When Derek makes it over to the Sheriff, the man places his free behind Derek’s head and kisses him roughly for a second before pulling away. “I want you to fuck him for as long as you can without coming,” he whispers to Derek, “do you understand me?” Derek nods solemnly.

“Good boy,” Sheriff Stilinski pulls his thumb from the loosened pucker of Parrish’s hole and a trail of his come draws away with it. 

Derek watches as the man pulls it to his mouth and licks the come off. Catching him watching, the Sheriff places his thumb over Parrish’s hole again, pressing a little so that come spills over his thumb and then raises it to Derek’s mouth expectantly. Without a moment’s hesitation, Derek surges forward and licks the thumb clean, sucking on it when it’s clean. The Sheriff smiles proudly before walking over to Parrish’s head and smoothing his hand over the man’s jaw. “You’re doing so well, baby,” he says down to Parrish who whimpers softly, “you'll get your reward soon, don’t worry.” Parrish nods slowly, breathing hard and laboured. The Sheriff grips the base of his softening cock and positions it in front of Parrish’s mouth, “Clean Daddy’s dick, baby.” Parrish does, unabashedly, moaning against the flesh and cleaning every trace of come off of it.

Derek looks up Parrish’s body reverently, the man has been so good at following orders thus far save from his one slip up. He’s covered in sweat and his whole body just seems to be humming, with tension and the need for release. Derek can sympathise, though he feels that he may get to come before Parrish because of the others man’s earlier slip up…

Derek slides his hands across Parrish’s thighs and can feel the tension there—the slight shaking to them, the undulation of muscle underneath the skin. As he moves in close, Parrish hooks his legs around him and Derek has to fight to pull back enough to be able to slide his cock inside of the man. It’s loose and wet and Derek knows he can’t hold on long, no matter what the Sheriff may want. But he grips the man’s waist and starts fucking into him for as long as he can, which he hopes will be to the Sheriff’s satisfaction. 

Looking up Parrish’s body again, Derek can see that the Sheriff is hard again and is buried down Parrish’s throat, moving slowly. 

Derek moans and fucks into Parrish, once, twice, three more times before coming. His orgasm results in his body shaking violently and him almost collapsing onto Parrish but he catches himself just in time, instead hovering just above the other man. He breathes heavily across the other man’s skin, cooling the sweat on Parrish’s chest and causing the man to shiver. “I’m sorry, Sir,” Derek wheezes out.

Stilinski pulls out of Parrish’s mouth and walks over to Derek. “That’s all right, Derek,” he says and rests a hand on the top of Derek’s head, pushing him down onto his knees. Derek turns to Stilinski, ready to suck his dick but the older man pushes his head back with the heel of his hand, chuckling. When Derek looks up Stilinski shakes his head silently and repositions Derek’s head between Parrish’s legs, where he can see both his and Stilinski’s come leaking from the man’s hole. He gets the hint and grips the tops of Parrish’s thighs before pulling the man closer to the edge of the desk.

Derek begins working his tongue through the mess, toying with the come, scooping it out and pushing it back in. Laving long strokes of his tongue against the hole and swallowing some of the come that pours out, forcing some back in. “Suck it out, Derek. I want to see you eat it,” the Sheriff says and Derek shivers; Parrish does, too.

Sheriff Stilinski leans over Parrish and runs a hand through his sweat slicked hair. He grips the man’s dick and begins stroking it, Parrish seizes and then shakes violently from the sensations running through his body. He’s been on the edge so long that tears begin sliding down his face and moves his lips with little coordination in an attempt to form words. “Daddy,” Parrish stresses the two syllables of the word desperately, “please let me come.” The request is followed by a sob and Parrish reaching to lightly rest his fingertips against Sheriff Stilinski’s arm.

The other man doesn’t respond outside of a heatedly look and the licking of his lips and continues working Parrish’s cock in his hand, playing with the head. He kisses the side of Parrish’s face lightly and works his way to the man’s lips, and the man kisses back fervently. Parrish slowly wraps his arms around the older man’s shoulders and moans against his lips.

Stilinski pulls away from Parrish and stares down at him with a smile on face which Parrish returns. After a few moments of both Derek and Stilinski taking apart Parrish’s body in tandem, the Sheriff offhandedly says, “You may come now.” 

The response is almost instantaneous, Parrish’s eyes go wide and his back bows up and tightens the circle of his arms around Stilinski’s shoulders. His come leaves thick, long stripes up the man’s torso and against Sheriff Stilinski’s where it rests against Parrish’s body.

Parrish doesn't even make a sound, save a small inhale, as he comes—the intensity racking his body too much to even wrench a noise from the man. Parrish’s legs wind tightly around Derek’s head of their own volition as Derek continues licking inside of him and Derek just works his tongue in deeper, completely emptying the man’s ass of come. The loud slurping making Parrish blush lightly and he nestles his head into the crook of Stilinski’s neck. Stilinski just shushes him and strokes his hair lightly. 

Derek quickly cleans the rest of the come out of Parrish’s hole and nuzzles the man’s sack, sucking one of the globes into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue. Parrish’s body tense up again and small dribble of come leaks from the head his cock feebly.

Once Parrish’s body has stopped the seizing of his orgasm he collapses against the desk entirely, panting loudly. His legs fall from around Derek’s head and Derek pulls away, panting just as hard.

“Derek,” Stilinski says, and Derek looks over to the man who is stroking his cock slowly and looking at him expectantly. Derek crawls over wordlessly and takes the man into his mouth obediently. It doesn’t take very long for the man to come, shooting two ropes of come down Derek’s throat before pulling the man back to come across his lips, cheeks, and forehead. 

Parrish is next to Derek almost instantly, licking the man’s face clean of come. Derek whimpers pitifully and looks up at Sheriff Stilinski who simply smirks down at him. Once his face is clean Derek turns to Parrish and leans down to lick the man’s body clean of his release. He then trails kisses up the man’s body and kisses him lazily, sharing the come with him. Parrish kisses him greedily searching not only for the taste of himself in Derek’s mouth but also Derek and Stilinski.

They both moan against each other’s mouths, hands roaming over each other’s bodies. Derek presses himself fully against Parrish, cock already filling again against Parrish’s half hard one. Parrish reaches for his cock and strokes it languidly.

“My good boys,” the Sheriff says quietly above them trying to stroke himself back to full hardness.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://petershorcrux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i'm not really in the Teen Wolf fandom anymore but if you prompt smth i may end up writing it bc i always end up writing Teen Wolf fic when i'm bored for some reason.


End file.
